The Forgotten Village
by YoshiSesshomaru-chan
Summary: Three girls from the forgotten village, the Hidden Village of Light vow to destroy the evil that destroyed their village and closest friends and family. Their mission is to recruit new members from the Chuunin exam to help them meet this goal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto or the villages.

Chapter One

Mission: Leaf Village

"Ok, you guys I think it's time we get some more members," said the eldest sister, Nosaki. Her long, straight black hair with natural red highlights swayed from left to right as she moved her head. Her left, red eye seemed to be staring into the distance while her right, black eye focused on her audience. She was talking about the organization that she founded with her two sisters to bring peace to the world by destroying criminal organizations. The name that they decided on was Matameyaku, or peacemakers. The tall, thin girl was speaking to the only other members, her sisters Kita and Okirushina.

Kita Arunashi sat to the right of the youngest one, Okirushina. She twirled her long, black hair with her fingers as she half-listened to Nosaki. She was on guard-duty the night before and was unusually tired that morning. It was rare that the others would force her to guard their base because she was such a baby about it. But last night, Okirushina wasn't feeling well and Nosaki was exhausted from staying up the previous three nights so Kita had no choice.

Okirushina's piercing black eyes watched both of her sister's every moves. She brushed her bangs out of her face with the back of her hand and adjusted her headband so that it sat perfectly on her forehead. She also wasn't paying full attention to her sister. She didn't need to. She would get all of the info later.

The girls came from the legendary village, The Hidden Village of Light. It had once been the most powerful, causing the other villages to despise it and its shinobi. Years ago, there was a massacre in their village that caused everyone except for the three of them to be killed. The girls watched as their friends and family were ripped to shreds in front of their eyes. They did all that they could to save their loved ones, but in the end they were forced to flee. From that day on, the village disappeared from the world.

"The Chuunin exams are about to take place in the Hidden Leaf Village. I think we should go," Nosaki informed them, "That way we can see if there are any genin worth recruiting."

Kita raised her eyebrows, seeming to be considering the plan. Then, her expression changed to disgust and she said, "Those so-called "ninjas" don't even have half our skill or talent."

"So then what do you suggest, oh skillful one?" Nosaki asked.

"Not going there," Kita replied.

"Okirushina?" the two older sisters asked the 13 year old in unison. Whenever they had a fight, they asked her to solve it.

Okirushina thought for a second and then nodded her head towards Nosaki showing her decision without saying a word.

Nosaki smiled underneath her mask that reached up to the bottom half of her eyes, "Ha!" she said to Kita.

Kita rolled her eyes. 'What else is new?' she thought. After a few seconds, she worked up enough nerve to say, "In the Village of Light, numbers mean nothing in a battle."

"Do I look like I care?" Nosaki asked, "It's better for us to have a few back-up ninjas to help us fight the larger organizations. That way, we'll never have to worry about getting worn out."

Kita rolled her eyes again, "Fine! I'll go to the stupid Chuunin exams with you. But I can't guarantee that I'll want to recruit any of those losers."

"That's the spirit," Nosaki said, smiling, "The worst that could happen is we'll end up having to train them."

"Train them?!" Kita exploded, "We don't have time to train anyone!" She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and then said bitterly, "Fine. Bring back a dozen of those kids from the exam and have them all killed before they're even any use to us."

Now it was Nosaki's turn to roll her eyes. There was no talking to Kita when she got like this.

"Yeah, but, they have an Uchiha and the nine-tailed fox demon," Nosaki stated, knowing that it wouldn't matter to Kita anyway.

"Look," Nosaki said quietly after giving Kita a minute to calm down, "All we have to do is go there. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to, ok?"

Kita turned her head away from Nosaki and didn't say another word to her for the rest of the day. She knew that she couldn't win the argument and didn't want to waste any more of her precious breath on the subject.

Nosaki Arunashi was the true ninja of the family. She was the strongest of the three with their father's skill and mother's determination. She became a legend in their village after graduating from their ninja academy at the age of three and a half. She could've become a Chuunin at any time after that, but neither of her teammates and best friends were ready for it so she waited for them.

Okirushina, the youngest sister was the only one of them that couldn't let go of the hatred that she felt for the destruction of their village. The reason for this is unknown to both her and her sisters. But either way, it has caused her to grow cold and distant, not saying a word more than necessary at any time. The "Silent Assassin," as her sisters called her wanted her share of revenge.

Okirushina learned everything that she knew about fighting from her sisters. At the time their village was destroyed she was still in the academy, and she never had any formal training with a jonin leader.

Kita was the beauty of the family. She also was the kindest of the three and didn't kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. A random fact about her was that she never wore her hitai-ate headband that she received because she didn't consider herself a shinobi. She was better and she knew it.

A week later, the three girls left their home in the deserted Hidden Village of Light, and headed to the Leaf village for the official start of the Chuunin exams. Nosaki walked slightly in front of the others, setting the pace. Kita followed closely behind with an air of annoyance in her step. Okirushina was last and made sure that Kita didn't run away and do something stupid.

"I wanna fight!" Kita complained, all of the sudden.

"Um…" Nosaki said, "We don't have time for that now. God, you're so annoying sometimes."

Kita decided to ignore that comment. Instead, she simply stomped her feet like a two year old would do.

Nosaki turned around and glared at her for a second before completely ignoring her too.

Okirushina stopped walking suddenly, catching the other two off guard and causing Kita to walk into Nosaki.

"What did ya do that for?!" Kita exclaimed.

"I hear voices," Okirushina explained.

Nosaki and Kita froze, attempting to hear the said voices. Neither of them could hear anything other than the trees swaying in the wind.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Okiru," Nosaki said, "Your senses are amazing."

"It's those black eyes of yours," Kita said, "In the Arunashi clan, black eyes symbolizes psychic and similar style jutsus. Red symbolizes healing abilities. Stupid Nosaki has both."

"That's not _my _fault," Nosaki replied defended herself, "And besides if I had my way I'd have two black eyes. I would've been so much stronger than I am now if I did. Because when you have one of each, neither side is particularly strong."

"Are you kidding?!" Kita shouted, "You kick butt in both. You could beat the two of us together in your sleep."

"The voices are getting nearer," Okirushina stated.

"I think I can hear them now," Kita said, always having to speak.

When the people were almost upon them, Nosaki began to make hand signals to a popular jutsu amongst the girls, the invisibility genjutsu. It allowed them to bend light and create the illusion that they weren't even there.

"Oh, come on!" Kita complained, "What does it matter if they see us?"

"Do you want to fight?" came Nosaki's voice from somewhere to Kita's left.

"Yeah, you knew that already."

"Well then, ambush your prey," Nosaki replied.

Kita and Okirushina followed their sister's example and performed the invisibility jutsu.

Before long, three ninja that were clueless to what was happening came out of nowhere. There were two guys and a girl. They could tell by their headbands that they were from the Sand Village. One of the boys, the one that was leading the other two, had red hair and light blue eyes. It seemed that he tattooed the word "love" to his forehead. The other boy was head-to-toe wearing black. He had strange purple markings on his face. The girl had blonde hair and green eyes. The three girls all recognized these ninja as Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

Kita decided to have some fun and walked right up to the infamous Gaara of the desert without him even knowing it. She whispered in his ear, "Gaara."

He turned around thinking that Temari called him, but before he said anything, Temari walked into Kita and fell to the ground clumsily. Kita could barely contain herself from laughing.

At this point, the sand siblings were all suspicious.

"What the hell is going on?" Kankuro asked confused.

Temari shrugged, "Who cares? Obviously they're too afraid to show themselves."

"You wish," Kita replied.

"Let's not waste our time," Gaara said, "We should get to the exams on time."

Neither Kankuro nor Temari dared to argue.

"What good siblings you have," Nosaki complained, "If I said that to Kita, she'd completely ignore me." She sighed.

"Hey!" Kita exclaimed.

"Shut up, you know it's true," Nosaki said.

At this point Kita revealed herself to the others and said, "So, you guys are going to the Chuunin exams too? Well, this may be worth my time after all, Nosaki."

"Told you."

"Anyways, you probably don't know me, but I'm Kita Arunashi. I come from a place that isn't even on a map anymore, The Hidden Village of Light. Just to warn you now, if we cross paths during the exam I won't be so nice to you."

"The village of light?" Temari said, "Hmm, never heard of it. And if I were you, I wouldn't go around underestimating everyone else like you think you're better than us."

"I'm sorry if I implied that I'm better than you, but the fact still remains that I am. And if anyone is underestimating anyone else it's you!" Kita replied.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Let it go, Temari," Gaara commanded, "We don't have time for this now. You can pick a fight later."

"Yeah, let's go," Kankuro added for no reason at all.

"Ok!" Kita replied cheerfully. She linked her arm with Gaara's.

"Oh joy," Kankuro said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Nosaki and Okirushina appeared. Nosaki was standing off to the side, leaning on a tree. Okirushina was standing behind them all, watching and calculating everything and everyone around her.

"Alright, let's go!" Kita exclaimed.

And they all began to walk together.

Before they got to the Chuunin exams, Nosaki and her sisters broke away from the sand siblings. They wanted to arrive at the place by themselves. Gaara and his brother and sister seemed relieved that those "annoying girls" were gone.

The Arunashi girls stepped into the building. They didn't even bother with Kotetsu and Izumo's genjutsu as they could tell right away that it was a spell.

"You would have to be pretty stupid to fall for that," Kita said.

They made it to room 301. Before they entered, they put on fake rain village headbands. In their applications they said that they were from that village because they didn't want anyone to know where they were truly from.

The sisters walked into the room and found tons of shinobi glaring at them. They continued walking ignoring the crowd.

A little while later, Naruto's team entered the room and caused a commotion with the rest of the rookie nine.

Nosaki watched as Kabuto intervened. She saw him show them the cards he made of the map and Gaara and Rock Lee. 'What's he going through all that trouble dealing with those stupid rookies for?' she thought.

Just then, the three otonin attacked.

Next Time:

Chapter 2

Cheaters

The first test of the Chuunin journeyman ninja selection exams begins. Will the sisters be able to pass the test without being caught cheating? Find out in the next chapter of, "The Forgotten Village, a Naruto Fanfic."

Me: I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my fanfic, now as a special bonus here is a character profile:

Nosaki Arunashi

Birthday- February 23rd

Age- 17

Height- 5' 8"

Weight- 120 lbs

Hair Color- Black and Red

Eye Color- Left- Red, Right- Black

Blood Type- AB

Identification Number- 829153200

Village: Hidden Light

Rank- Technically genin

Favorite Food- Anything spicy

Favorite Color- Red

Personal Summon- Akisa, the giant red bird with half its right wing torn off (you'll see)

Current Team- Matameyaku with Kita and Okirushina

Previous Team- Team Silver with Suzuoka Naoki and Takesa Tetsuda, led by Nooka Zarachi-sensei

First Appearance- Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter Two:

Cheaters

Ibiki entered the room and prevented the sound ninja from attacking anyone else. When everyone was assigned a seat, he passed out the tests and explained all of the rules that they would have to follow to pass.

Kita didn't hear a word that he said. She was thinking about other things that she deemed more important than a stupid written test.

When he was finished talking, Ibiki let everyone start. Nosaki read and reread the 9 available questions. She had the ability to answer all of them, but she didn't feel like spending the time to do so. The questions took a lot of calculations and explanations that would take some effort to complete.

Kita stared blankly at the paper. None of the questions made any sense to her. She sideways glanced at the proctors that were searching for cheaters. 'Well, isn't he cute?' she thought about the one called Kotetsu Hagane. He looked in her direction and she flashed him her sexiest smile.

Okirushina read through the questions and wrote down the answers as soon as she was finished reading. She was the smartest of the three and it showed in this test. She put her head down on the desk as soon as she was done. She had 40 minutes to kill until the last question would be given out, and she had nothing else better to do.

Nosaki saw that her sister's test was already completed. She used her favorite light-bending genjutsu spell to cheat off of Okirushina's finished exam. She bent the light around the students that were in the way and brought it towards her so that she could see the answers better. She began to copy down everything word for word. She looked down at Kita, who wasn't paying any attention to the questions in front of her. She was too busy flirting with all of the proctors. Nosaki rolled her eyes and sighed.

Kita waved at Kotetsu, but by the time she did he was already looking away. She narrowed her eyes at him and glared for a split second before turning back to the test. She picked up the paper and turned it in every direction as if the questions would make sense upside down or on its side. After a few wasted minutes of this, she looked around the room to see if anyone else was having as much trouble with the test as her. She spotted a blonde-haired boy a few rows ahead and to the left of her. He seemed to be having a breakdown. It comforted Kita to know that there was someone there who was worse off than her.

She peered behind her for a second to see how Nosaki was doing. Nosaki was writing away oblivious of the fact that she was being watched. Kita lost interest in her within seconds and decided to see how Okirushina was doing. The girl was still sitting with her head on the table. 'Damn her, did she finish already?' Kita wondered.

At the front of the room stood Ibiki watching everyone work. When he spotted Okirushina, he stopped and stared. He couldn't believe that she would be finished so quickly. Even the two Chuunin that were sitting amongst the students were still writing in their answers. He wouldn't accept that a genin could be finished so quickly. 'But just because she's finished doesn't mean that she has the right answers,' was the thought that comforted him a little.

Okirushina picked up her head and glared at Ibiki. By this time, he was already focused on another genin. She put her hands underneath the table and began to make hand signals. She was using her favorite jutsu, stolen light jutsu. It enables her to absorb all of the light in the room into her black eyes. Then, she could either let the light shine through in her eyes turning them white and allowing her to see, or she could lock it away for later use which in this instance allowed her to move away and use it when she wouldn't be caught.

As soon as the lights went out, many of the weaker genin began to panic. A girl in the first row even screamed. Okirushina created an illusion of her paper similar to the way Nosaki did. When she was finished, she walked over to Kita.

"Have fun," she said as quietly as possible.

"Thanks, sis," Kita whispered, "I owe you one."

Before going back to her seat, Okirushina walked over to Nosaki to see how she was doing. She knew that her sister took the answers a few minutes ago, but she wanted to make sure she had them right.

"Get back to your seat before you get caught," Nosaki whispered when her sister got there.

Okirushina didn't reply. She briefly scanned Nosaki's answers and walked halfway back to her seat. She stopped at a random genin's seat and changed her eyes back to normal. She made it back to her seat using only her memory.

Before she got there, one of the boys in her row pushed back his chair slightly causing her to trip and be sent flying. Her eyes turned white again for a split second, and she made a mental note of the boy that tripped her. He had short golden blonde hair and light gray eyes. She could tell from his headband that he was from the Hidden Leaf village.

She crawled the rest of the way back to her seat and turned the lights back on. She heard a few people in the front of the room sigh. She glared at the stupid boy for a full three minutes. He glanced at her a few times and wondered what her problem was. He hadn't noticed that anyone tripped over his seat in the confusion of the darkness.

"What happened?" Temari was the one to ask.

"It just got dark all of the sudden," some green-haired girl from sand replied, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Alright, everyone calm down," Ibiki said authoritatively, "And whoever did that don't do it again. This is your only warning."

'Great job, Okiru,' Kita thought as she glanced at her.

At this point, 25 minutes of the exam had passed. Okirushina put her head back down on her desk and waited patiently for the tenth question.

Three rows behind her, Nosaki was sitting with her elbows on the table and her head resting in her hands. She watched Naruto, who was two seats down and four to the left of her. He was obviously having a lot of trouble with the test, and he didn't even realize that the point was to cheat. 'He really _is _stupid,' she thought.

Twenty minutes later, Ibiki started talking about the final question. He explained the new rules and then asked everyone if they wanted to accept or reject the 10th question.

Kita watched as team after team was scared away. Then, Naruto had his little outburst and everyone that remained in the room passed the test.

Next Time: Chapter Three

The Forest

The second test of the Chuunin exam is set to start. Armed with an earth scroll, the Arunashi girls go out into the Forest of Death and seek to find a heaven scroll. But before they do anything too challenging they decide to…take a nap? Find out if they pass the test or run out of time in the next chapter of "The Forgotten Village, a Naruto Fanfic."

Me: Thanks for reading chapter 2 of The Forgotten Village. Looking back on this after writing 11 chapters, this one seems so short. Anyways, here's another profile of one of my CCs:

Kita Arunashi

Birthday- May 19th

Age- 15

Height- 5' 5"

Weight- 107 lbs

Hair Color- Black

Eye Color- Red

Blood Type- AB

Favorite Food- Breaded shrimp

Village- Hidden Light

Identification Number- 829153890

Rank- genin

Favorite Color- Pink

Personal Summon- Marui, the rhinoceros. He has an especially long horn on his forehead.

Current Team- Matameyaku with Nosaki and Okirushina

Previous Team- Team Blue with Kazu Genatoko and Keisawa Nakahara led by Keiji Maruiko

First Appearance- Chapter 1


End file.
